Arigato
by Anisita
Summary: Un gran sacrificio por parte de Sakura antes de la cuarta guerra ninja deja a Sasuke desolado. Cuando ya no existe odio ni rencor en tu corazón, sino únicamente dolor, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para aliviarlo? ¿Hasta dónde viajarías para encontrarlo? - Un mundo ninja, sin embargo alterno. AU. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, qué tal? Aquí les dejo un fic, uno de Sasusaku. Siéntanse libres de comentar por favor lo que opinan de él. n.n

Nota de la autora: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos._

**Arigatō**

**Capítulo 1**

Tanto se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su celda que cuando lo sacaron al exterior, los rayos de luz lastimaron sus ojos, a pesar de que estos yacían cubiertos por una gruesa mascarilla negra. Aun cuando no veía nada, tenía una ligera idea de donde estaban y a dónde se dirigían; los guardias lo halaron para que caminara con más presteza y esto provocó que trastabillara varias veces lastimando sus dedos al chocar con escalones y baldosas pues desconocía el terreno. Sin embargo, todo esto era justificable para los guardias del lugar, quienes lo mantenían atado de manos y sostenían fuertemente de los brazos. Después de todo, se trataba de un criminal poseedor de un fuerte _kekkei genkai_ y no era seguro que anduviera por ahí con la vista descubierta.

Después de unos minutos andando, entraron a un lugar repleto de gente. El pelinegro lo supo por el tipo de sonidos que escuchaba, murmullos y cuchicheos a su alrededor.

-Uchiha Sasuke – exclamó una voz grave y masculina – te encuentras ante el tribunal de las cinco naciones. Debatiremos los términos de tu libertad condicional, a petición del Hokage de la Hoja. Ésta es la quinta y última oportunidad de apelar a tu favor ante el consejo, en esta reunión discutiremos si eres o no un peligro para la humanidad. Saldrás o te quedarás por siempre en prisión. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu favor? -

Guardó silencio mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Pudo escuchar algunos aspavientos de parte de los presentes. Alguien comenzó a enlistar todos los crímenes que el joven había realizado hace ya tanto tiempo. Escuchó con atención y cada palabra laceró sus oídos.

-_... Asesinato de Shimura, Danzou; Asesinato de Uzumaki, Karin..._ – un pequeño espasmo recorrió los dedos de sus manos al recordar el rostro de Karin aquel fatídico día. Eso era lo más difícil de estas reuniones, tener que escuchar todo lo que había hecho... tener que recordarlo... y no poder hacer nada para evitar que doliera...

Ese era el castigo que merecía, recordarlo por siempre, rememorar los rostros de...

Apretó la mandíbula mientras mencionaban su último y horrendo crimen.

-... e involucramiento en la muerte de Haruno, Sakura –

Hicieron una pausa, tal vez esperando a que él dijera algo, sin embargo, el pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbajo. Las manos yacían fuertemente amordazadas delante de él y al igual forma los pies, solo permitiéndole realizar el movimiento necesario para generar un paso, pero restringiendo una zancada más larga.

-Habiendo escuchado los cargos por los cuales se te condenó ¿Cómo te consideras actualmente? –

-Culpable – no dudó ni un segundo en responder aquello.

Y nadie hizo el intento de contradecirlo. Continuó la palabrería, otras faltas más, las razones por las que debía permanecer por siempre encerrado. Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Excepto dos personas. Reconocía bien sus voces a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Uno de ellos era el Kazekage, el otro el Hokage.

-Miembros del consejo de las naciones shinobi, Kages, señores feudales, han pasado quince años desde que la diosa de la creación y destrucción, Mizuki, fue derrotada – comenzó la defensa por parte del Hokage – También Madara, y los involucrados en el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_. Es mi deseo recordarles que Sasuke Uchiha ayudó a vencer... –

Mientras el Hokage enumeraba todas las acciones benéficas que había realizado el ninja renegado, algunos dejaron escapar murmullos y sonidos de desaprobación. Cuando terminó, una voz femenina se apuró a tomar la palabra.

-Kakashi, tú sabes que tiene en su poder el rinnengan, el cual debe ser monitoreado constantemente para evitar cualquier uso indebido...-

-Y así se hará, Tsunade-sama, como se ha estado haciendo siempre. Si se libera a Sasuke Uchiha yo mismo me encargaré de... –

-Como su sensei que fuiste, sabes que no podríamos estar cien por ciento seguros de que tu juicio no se encontrará influenciado – exclamó la misma voz con reticencia.

-Los otros kages también lo tendrán en vigilancia. Si no confían en mí pueden excluirme del sello que sea que ustedes quieran aplicar sobre él. El punto al que quiero llegar es que las habilidades de Sasuke pueden ser de utilidad para las naciones, además, aquí está alguien que siempre ha abogado por su liberación -

Los murmullos aumentaron de volumen y cantidad. Alguien ordenó que guardaran silencio.

-Kages, soy Uzumaki Naruto – al escuchar aquella voz, Sasuke no pudo sino dejar escapar por primera vez un leve resoplido inconforme. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Había estado seguro que una vez más le negarían el perdón y de que volvería a esa celda fría y oscura para pagar por sus pecados. Así lo habían decidido antes y así lo quería él. No le interesaba salir de su prisión porque las cosas que había hecho nunca podrían remediarse.

Aun sentía odio, y era hacia sí mismo.

-He venido hoy para pedirles que liberen a Sasuke –

-Nunca te había interesado venir, Naruto...- de nuevo, la voz de la quinta Hokage se hizo escuchar, el Uchiha sabía que ella estaba allí en calidad de consejera. Junto con otras personas, había asistido a cada una de las pasadas reuniones para debatir sobre su libertad condicionada, y en cada una, ella se había mostrado acérrima opositora.

Sasuke jamás había solicitado su libertad. Él estaba de acuerdo en que debía permanecer en prisión. Todos estos años apenas si había intercambiado algunas palabras con Naruto y Kakashi, y solamente fueron las que expresaban su negativa a salir. Sin embargo, ambos habían desobedecido sus deseos y esa era la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

Naruto nunca había asistido a las reuniones en donde se evaluaba la situación de su mejor amigo. En su fuero interno sabía que si intercedía por Sasuke terminarían por liberarlo y no deseaba influir en la decisión de los jurados. Pero esta era la última oportunidad de apelar y Naruto se había mantenido alejado todo este tiempo confiando en que el rencor hacia su amigo se fuese disipando de los corazones de los kages. Pero nunca había ocurrido. Y no ocurriría si él no hacía algo.

Sasuke Uchiha apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. Aunque tenía los ojos cubiertos, podía sentir todas las miradas puestas en él. Aún no había pagado por sus pecados, nunca lo haría. No estaba bien siquiera considerar en liberarlo.

No era justo, no lo era...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Eres una molestia…"_

_Aquellas palabras aún le entristecían. No por el hecho de que las había expresado para insultarla a ella... sino por el significado que había en el trasfondo._

_Cuando todavía ellos tres conformaban el dinámico equipo siete, esa frase se había tornado más bien un sello de distinción entre Sakura y Sasuke. A diferencia de la primera vez que él se la dijo, el resto de las veces lo había hecho en son burlesco y hasta un poco amigable. Representaban todo lo positivo que él no podría decirle deliberadamente a la pelirosa. Y ella se sentía feliz, pues era algo suyo, de ellos dos solamente. _

_Entonces, en un giro cruel del destino, él había elegido usar aquella frase con ella cuando decidió irse de la Villa. Sakura había intentado con desesperación retenerlo, temblaba por el miedo que sentía ante la perspectiva de no volver a verlo jamás. Había creído que él estaba, sino feliz, al menos contento teniéndolos como amigos. Naruto y ella se sentían así, habían encontrado un equilibrio dentro del grupo a pesar de sus diferencias. Habían aprendido a respetarse y reconocer las proezas de cada uno. _

_Por eso, cuando él minimizó cada uno de estos momentos juntos, cada anécdota que la chica le contó, no pudo evitar sino sentirse herida. Ella sabía que Sasuke solo fingía. Que buscaba desafanarse de los sentimientos que tenía por ellos, por ella... por mínimos que fueran, estos no le permitían girarse y encararla pues sabía que su imperturbable coraza flaquearía. _

_Le declaró su amor una vez más, prometiéndole en el proceso que ella aliviaría sus penas... y lo haría feliz..._

"_Eres una molestia…"_

_Se lo dijo con una débil sonrisa que no reflejaba ni un ápice de alegría. Y supo en ese instante que se estaba despidiendo de ella, para siempre. _

_Si tan sólo la hubiese escuchado... _

_O mejor dicho, si le hubiese hecho caso. Porque Sakura estaba segura de que sí la escuchaba, que él, en el fondo deseaba todo menos irse de la aldea que lo vio crecer y en donde había sido capaz de formar una familia de nuevo. En donde se sentía querido y unido a ellos._

_Y aún así, a pesar de ello. Se había ido. Murmurando quedamente un "Gracias" y nada más._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naruto le espetó que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas. Con eso dejaba en claro que no se había tragado las palabras que Sakura había preparado con tanta anticipación. Le había dicho que lo amaba, en un intento por retenerlo, pero su rubio amigo no era tonto. Vió a través de ella. _

_Después de aquella agria confesión, cada uno siguió su camino sin siquiera despedirse. Pero la ninja médico sabía que era necesario mentirle al rubio para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Era lo mejor... las naciones estaban en guerra y su ex compañero era buscado por criminal y asesino. _

_Esto último hizo eco en su mente. Asesino._

_Cerró los ojos imaginando al joven quitándole la vida a alguien más. ¿Acaso fue en defensa propia? ¿A un ninja? ¿A un criminal? ¿A un inocente?_

_Tuvo ganas de llorar y limpió con presteza las gotitas que resbalaron por sus ojos. Miró al cielo preguntándose si no era una maldición, en vez de bendición, amarlo. Sus sentimientos habían afectado hasta a Naruto, quien se sentía en deuda con ella por no haber logrado traerlo de vuelta a Konoha hace tres años. Eso le había dicho Sai. Y tenía sentido. Era una egoísta... siempre lo fue._

_Ya era tiempo de terminar con aquello, con esa carga que le había impuesto a su amigo. _

_En sus manos estaba la solución._

_Conforme se acercaban a su objetivo, Sakura no dejaba de recordar los momentos que habían compartido juntos, como equipo siete. Prefería no tomar descansos en la misión ya que cada vez eran más recurrentes estas memorias. Se mantenía ocupada repasando jutsus o técnicas ninjas, sin embargo, a veces su mente viajaba sin su permiso y se encontraba recordando aquella noche que intentó evitar que Sasuke huyera de Konoha. _

"_Eres una molestia"_

_Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Un momento después, y vigilando siempre que nadie estuviese viéndola, cubrió dos kunais suyos con una solución de veneno. Había estudiado y mejorado la fórmula de Sasori, haciéndola indolora. Ahora, la desafortunada persona que cayera bajo sus mortales efectos no sufriría. _

_Con cuidado volvió a guardar las armas, ahora envenenadas, en su bolsillo. A sus espaldas, el grupo con el que viajaba descansaba alrededor de una fogata. Kiba, Akamaru, Lee y Sai intercambiaban algunas palabras y de vez en cuando reían en voz baja. _

_Sakura se acercó al grupo y recargó su hombro en el árbol a su lado. Alguien le ofreció una bebida caliente. Observó las llamas frente a ella entregarse a su natural vaivén, brillantes y cálidas, le recordaron al jutsu de fuego del pelinegro._

_Faltaba poco para encontrarse con él._

**Continuará **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Muy bien. Hace ya tiempo que no publicaba nada, y en especial sobre esta pareja. Espero que encuentren entretenida lahistoria, de pronto vino a mi cabeza la idea y otras más también, así que espero escribir más cosas sobre sasusaku. Por el momento esta tiene continuación, así que supongo que publicaré el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo hasta aquí, de verdad. Hasta pronto!_

_Anisita._


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos._

**Arigatō**

**Capitulo2**

_Tenía la vaga esperanza de que, al verlo, sus dudas se acrecentarían. De que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo su cometido._

_Pero lo que había visto no le dejó espacio para eso._

_El joven y estoico Uchiha, a quien tanto amaba y que había creído incapaz de lastimar a una persona indefensa... quien la había protegido en varias ocasiones... atravesaba en ese momento, con una lanza de chakra, a su actual compañera de equipo en el afán por derrotar al actual Hokage de la Hoja: Danzou._

_Horrorizada, observó al pelinegro disfrutar de aquella muerte y dirigirse ahora a terminar con la vida de la joven que yacía en el suelo. _

_Sakura no podía moverse. Temblaba de miedo ante la idea de enfrentarse al Uchiha..._

_Cerró los ojos, aspiró aire profundamente y salió de su escondite para enfrentar por fin a su destino._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Calculó que para ese momento, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto ya estaban enterados de sus planes. El tiempo estaba en su contra y si no se apresuraba los tendría en cualquier momento allí presentes._

_Lo observó detenidamente, y le dio miedo lo que vio. Ante ella se mostraba un hombre de mirada fría, desquiciada que no apartaba la vista de Sakura. Había rencor en aquellos ojos, la delgada línea de su boca parecía cerrada herméticamente._

_Sakura dio un brinco del susto cuando él habló._

_-Quiero que la mates...- la señaló con un dedo – Ya no me es útil. Si quieres venir conmigo, tendrás que hacerlo...-_

_Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Parpadeó rápidamente para que las lágrimas no atiborraran sus ojos. ¿Este era el Sasuke que había conocido? El que se despidió de ella con una expresión de infinito dolor aquella noche hace ya varios años... _

_¿Es que era en verdad él?_

_-Sí... – fue lo único que murmuró mientras se acercaba a la chica peliroja. Sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas que era difícil caminar. Al momento de darle la espalda a Sasuke, sabía lo que iba a suceder. Aun cuando habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, conocía al joven. De hecho, era lógico que él intentaría atacar por la espalda. Sin embargo, pensarlo es una cosa, pero comprobarlo otra._

_Con agilidad, esquivo el poderoso ataque del chidori. Terminó por alejarse unos cuantos metros de él incrédula y dolida ante lo que acaba de hacer. Sasuke se mantenía inmutable, con su mano desprendiendo aquellos rayos azulados. Sakura tragó un poco de saliva, pensó en Naruto, pensó en Konoha, en su familia, en sus amigos. _

_Levantó los puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho poniéndose en posición defensiva. Debía esperar a que él atacara y estudiar sus puntos ciegos o débiles. Entonces sería capaz de actuar. Pensó en los kunais envenenados y calculó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a una persona morir. Si estaba en lo correcto, con Sasuke tomaría más tiempo, pues él había desarrollado una inmunidad a distintas clases de venenos. Pero no éste. No el que Sakura había hecho con muestras de aquel que había creado Sasori. Lo había perfeccionado para que la persona no sufriera, pero también para hacerlo más letal. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo a su alrededor se sentía… lejano.

La brisa, el pasto… la lluvia… el sol… Experimentaba el mundo como si lo hiciese por primera vez. Extraño y fascinante. A pesar de que ya llevaba seis meses en libertad, no dejaba de admirar la belleza del exterior. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo cautivado que podía sentirse en un día, después llegaba la culpa y el remordimiento. No lo merecía.

-Joven, su cuenta - la dueña de aquel negocio de comida le sonrió con amabilidad. Sasuke pagó y se levantó de la banca de madera para irse de allí.

-Gracias - murmuró a la mujer y se alejó con paso moderado. Ciñó la oscura capa a su cuello, la cual era bastante larga como para proteger su cuerpo completo. Estaba al tanto de la atención que recibía de las personas, algunos lo observaban por más tiempo del necesario seguramente con sospecha, pues no era común ver a alguien como él, con semejante aura enigmática. En parte, esto se debía a que el mundo ninja había estado inmerso en una prolongada paz desde que la guerra finalizara.

Sasuke lo comprendía, pero aun así, era tan raro para él acostumbrarse a un mundo sin conflictos políticos y luchas armadas. Las naciones ahora se sostenían sobre una alianza amistosa y duradera, siendo la confianza base importante de ella. Existía tal armonía en el mundo, que a los ninjas de otras aldeas les era permitido entrar y salir de cualquier nación sin el mayor problema.

Sasuke no quería perturbar aquella paz y tranquilidad, por eso se alejaba de los caminos y se inmergía en el bosque buscando la soledad. Cubría la parte izquierda de su cara con su oscuro cabello para ocultar el Rinnengan. Como no le gustaba alquilar un lugar en los hostales de paso, dormía en el exterior mientras observaba las estrellas, despertando al alba, con los primeros rayos de sol.

Los últimos meses había estado viajando por todas las naciones, parte del acuerdo para liberarlo había sido que debía presentarse ante todos los Kages para renovar los términos estipulados de su liberación y para revisar que el sello sobre su ojo izquierdo no hubiese sido violado. Éste restringía por completo el uso de su Rinnengan y en su hechura habían estado involucrados los cinco Kages. Sasuke no tenía el menor interés por romperlo y si se hubiese encontrado en problemas, le bastaba con sus habilidades ninja y su Sharingan para protegerse de los peligros.

El primer país al que tuvo que asistir había sido el de Tierra, después al del Rayo y al del Agua. Todos se habían mostrado particularmente hostiles con el Uchiha. El raikage incluso fue tan lejos como para encerrarlo en una celda de alta seguridad los días que habían durado sus audiencias con él. Sasuke no podía culparlo por tal comportamiento, después de todo, casi asesinó a su hermano en el pasado, el jinchuriki de ocho colas.

No obstante, en Sunagakure había ocurrido todo lo contrario. El Kazegake lo había recibido en su aldea con normalidad. Le alojó en una de las mejores habitaciones de la mansión y también le autorizó pasear por la villa a su antojo. Algunos paisajes de aquel lugar eran inhóspitos, secos y peligrosos, pero poseían su propia belleza. Sasuke gastó su tiempo observando y admirando cada rincón de la aldea, sus alrededores, de sus dunas y acantilados. Fue necesario para él portar un turbante blanco pues no estaba acostumbrado al aire terregoso y el atuendo mantenía fresca su cabeza a la par que también protegía su nariz y boca. Le agradaba subir a lo alto de los edificios y quedarse ahí esperando el atardecer, perderse en las distintas tonalidades de brillantes amarillos y naranjas, tanto de la arena como del sol, mientras el aire seco golpeaba su rostro. Era una vista indescriptible.

Había leído sobre el ataque de Akatsuki a esa aldea por parte de Deidara y Sasori, del sacrificio del Kazekage al intentar proteger a los pobladores y de como Naruto había ido en su auxilio. Gaara le dio acceso a los informes ninja que se habían realizado en aquel entonces. Eran bastantes pergaminos apilados en un estante del Archivo del País del Viento. En ellos, varios shinobis relataron la lucha desde sus posiciones de mando y su parte en la defensa de la aldea. Los leyó todos. Uno por uno sin importarle los días que le tomó hacerlo. Y guardó para el final los que consideró más importantes para él. El de Naruto y el de Sakura.

Con letra no muy legible, el rubio narró la persecución de los secuestradores de Gaara y su lucha contra ellos junto con otros ninjas de Konoha, el equipo Gai y Kakashi. El documento se extendía bastante pues era muy detallado, lo que impresionó al Uchiha pues siempre había considerado que su amigo le tenía aversión a realizar los informes de sus batallas. Al terminar, cerró el pergamino y tomó el siguiente. Al desenrollarlo, como siempre, una fina capa de polvo se levantó y le provocó una breve tos. Pero nada de eso importó mucho cuando leyó los primeros kanjis plasmados en el rollo.

La letra de la pelirosa siembre había sido impecable y su redacción mucho más, ella utilizaba una clase de bolígrafo especial de fácil trazo y con una tinta de secado rápido. Lo sabía porque ella se lo había contado innumerables veces cuando juntos, como equipo siete, se sentaban a escribir sus reportes de misiones siendo genins. Abrió más el rollo y comenzó a leer cómo Sakura logró salvar la vida de Kankuro, quien había sido envenenado por Sasori y, después, su enfrentamiento con el Akatsuki, al cual logró derrotar con la ayuda de la anciana Chiyo.

Al leer sobre el sacrificio de la anciana para recuperar la vida de Gaara, pudo sentir el dolor de la Haruno cuando escribió: _el noble acto de Chiyo ba-sama nunca será olvidado, la llevaremos en el corazón por siempre._

Se había quedado pensativo por unos momentos, mirando a través de la ventana que tenía al lado, después continuó con la lectura y cuando hubo acabado, no pudo evitar posar sus dedos sobre el nombre escrito de ella. Enrolló el pergamino y lo acomodó en su lugar junto con los demás . Al salir del edificio, ya las estrellas se enfilaban sobre el cielo.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Las pesadillas habían interrumpido su sueño, escenas de su pasado habían regresado para atormentarlo. Rostros cubiertos de sangre, acompañados de gritos desgarradores se hicieron presentes. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran aquellos desdichados: eran los miembros de su clan. Pero a diferencia de las pesadillas recurrentes en su infancia, en éstas, era él el asesino, el intérprete de aquella masacre. Los rostros de Karin y Sakura aparecían mezclados entre sus familiares y soñó con ellas sufriendo sus últimos estertores de vida.

Al siguiente día, había abandonado Suna. El Kazekage lo acompañó hasta los límites de su aldea y lo despidió con la cortesía de siempre. Antes de irse, el pelinegro no olvidó darle las gracias y el aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza y le extendió el brazo buscando un apretón de manos. Sasuke se mostró un tanto dubitativo, pero al final lo hizo.

-Ya has cumplido con tu sentencia, Sasuke, siéntete libre de comenzar de nuevo - el pelinegro había bajado la mirada, con voz cansada por la noche en vela, murmuró:

-No hay tal cosa para mí - le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia su siguiente destino.

Konoha. El último lugar en donde evaluarían su comportamiento y donde se había decidido que él viviría definitivamente.

Pasaron diez días desde que saliera de Suna y ahora se encontraba frente a la entrada principal de su antigua aldea. A su alrededor entraban y salían personas, seguro visitantes, extranjeros de otras tierras que se arremolinaban en ese punto y daban al lugar el aspecto de ser una ciudad bulliciosa y ajetreada. Sasuke ingresó con calma, asombrado del movimiento, de lo grande que lucía la aldea que lo vio nacer. Sus pobladores parecían tan despreocupados y su urbanizado trazo era muy moderno. No imaginaba a la aldea así, no la recordaba así.

A lo lejos pudo reconocer a la persona alta y ancha que paseaba al parecer con su familia: Chouji Akimichi. Desvió la mirada mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto a él, decidió que lo mejor sería evitar las calles principales y anduvo por callejones desiertos o poco transitados. Subió a lo alto de un edificio para vislumbrar en su totalidad Konoha. Lo primero que vio fue el monumento de los Kages y su mansión, después, todo lo demás. No pudo evitar sentir la opresión en el pecho con la cual ya comenzaba a familiarizarse, parte nostalgia, parte remordimiento. Tal vez eran más las casas y los edificios, más los caminos y más los pobladores. Pero la esencia de Konoha estaba ahí. Aspiró aire profundamente, el viento era suave y limpio como aquellos días en la academia ninja.

Decidió bajar a las calles, aunque no se animó a ingresar a aquellas que lucían más transitadas. De pronto, se encontró en un jardín repleto de árboles y fuentes. Le llamó la atención que en el centro se encontrara una especie de monumento. Al acercarse, pudo vislumbrar de qué se trataba, los héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja. Se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta, no quería ver los nombres grabados allí, pues estaba seguro de cual encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi abrió los ojos asombrado. El hombre frente a él lucía muy delgado. Con la edad había logrado alcanzar una estatura considerable y podía ver que debajo de esa capa oscura se encontraban unos hombros y brazos fuertes. Pero también podía notar que el Uchiha no se alimentaba bien, pues sus pómulos sobresalían un poco demostrando una delgadez inusual y cuando se había acercado a su escritorio para tomar un pergamino, sus muñecas lucían igual de delgadas.

Mientras éste leía con atención el documento, Kakashi se tomó el tiempo para observar otros cambios físicos en su ex alumno. A pesar de que su cabello oscuro cubría la mitad de su rostro, estaba seguro de que seguía conservando la armonía de sus facciones; su porte continuaba siendo muy ceremonioso y discreto, al contrario de Naruto, quien a donde quiera que iba lucía despreocupado y llamativo.

Lo que estaba leyendo el Uchiha era el ordenamiento de su estadía obligada en Konoha y el programa de sus futuras reuniones con los Kages. La próxima estaba estipulada hasta dentro de ocho meses, así que durante ese tiempo Sasuke podría relajarse en la aldea. Aunque estaba seguro que ese pensamiento no estaría dentro de las prioridades del pelinegro.

-¿Es todo? - preguntó su ex-alumno. El aludido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido le extendió una hoja de papel con algo escrito en ella.

-Es la dirección del departamento que se te ha asignado. Ve y descansa, ha sido un largo viaje. Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al edificio departamental y subió los escalones hacia su piso. Una figura masculina se encontraba, presumiblemente, esperándolo en la puerta. Cuando vio a Sasuke llegar, abandonó la pared donde había estado recargado. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados y no apartó la vista de su ex compañero de equipo.

-Por fin llegas -, murmuró el rubio con voz seria. El aludido se acercó a la entrada y la abrió. Entró con parsimonia dejando la puerta abierta para que el otro joven lo siguiera. Una vez en el interior, pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien dijera por fin algo.

-Luces cansado - atinó a decir Naruto. El pelinegro solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza - Toma - le extendió una bolsa en cuyo interior había varios ramen instantáneos. Sasuke lo miró interrogante, pero después los tomó. Su ex compañero de equipo buscó en las alacenas de la cocina y encontró una tetera donde puso a hervir un poco de agua, después tomó asiento frente al pelinegro en la pequeña mesa. No había sillas, tan solo el suave piso de madera. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos al fin del cual Naruto fue quien habló primero.

-Yo fui quien eligió este departamento para ti - dijo mirando a su alrededor - Espero te agrade, esta cerca del mío y de la oficina del Hokage… además tiene una vista… - Naruto sonrió y el pelinegro dirigió la mirada al ventanal a su lado.

-Gracias - fue lo único que contestó el otro joven. Después de un rato, procedieron a comer con calma y de nuevo en silencio.

-Me alegra que estés por fin en casa… - susurró el rubio mirando fijamente su tazón de ramen. Sasuke, por su parte, observó los cambios físicos en su amigo, los cuales eran mínimos, lo único diferente era que ahora portaba un chaleco táctico distintivo de los ninjas de alto rango. Por todo lo demás, seguía conservando la misma apariencia de antaño - ¿Pasarás a visitarla? - comentó Naruto con seriedad. Al principio el aludido no logró entenderle, pero después supo a lo que se refería. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el ventanal que conducía a la pequeña terraza del departamento. El azul del cielo resplandecía de una forma impresionante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la sala concurrida de libros y pergaminos esperando encontrarla deshabitada como siempre, pero pronto su tranquilidad se convirtió en decepción al ver que allí había alguien. Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero pronto una tímida voz lo saludó.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san - miró de soslayo a aquella mujer y después solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Quiso escabullirse lo más pronto posible, pero de nuevo lo detuvieron - Esta semana me he propuesto por fin ordenar esta parte del archivo… espero que mi presencia no te importune mucho - exclamó la joven mientras se acomodaba sus peculiares anteojos. Acto seguido bajó los dos escalones de aquella diminuta escalera cargando en brazos varios pergaminos. Los colocó en la mesa dispuesta a unos metros de ella. Algunos rodaron y se precipitaron al suelo tomando las más variadas direcciones. Sasuke se apresuró a levantar los que cayeron cerca de él y se los entregó a la avergonzada mujer. Ésta solo atinó a murmurar un débil gracias antes de que el pelinegro le diera la espalda y se alejara de ella. Apenas unos pasos más adelante, se encontró con otro pergamino en el suelo y lo tomó dispuesto a entregarlo, pero algo hizo que se contuviera. Era un informe de guerra escrito por Sakura cuyo título era: _El ataque de Pain a Konohagakure._

Por un momento, se quedó en silencio en medio de la sala, después alzó la vista y parpadeó varias veces sin saber qué hacer. Había estado acudiendo al Archivo Ninja de la Nación de Fuego para leer y aprender más acerca de la situación de las naciones en los últimos quince años. Al igual de lo que sucediera en Suna y bajo la más absoluta discreción, el Hokage había autorizado que podía consultarlo. Y estuvo haciéndolo durante las últimas semanas, en los días que estaba libre de sus obligaciones, como las misiones ninja o los trabajos forzados. Sus visitas a aquel lugar eran tan periódicas y largas, que los trabajadores de allí comenzaban a familiarizarse con su presencia, tal era el caso de la joven rubia y de anteojos frente a él que lo miraba interrogante.

-Sasuke-san… ¿Estás bien? -

No le respondió, tan solo se limitó a observar el rollo ninja. Había evitado leer cualquier documento relacionado con su compañera de equipo fallecida. En Suna cometió ese error, había leído escritos del puño y letra de Sakura sin imaginar el impacto que tendrían en él. El remordimiento y la culpa provocaron que de noche se viese atacado por pesadillas sobre lo que había hecho.

-Es sobre la guerra con Pain… - la joven frente a él logró ver de qué se trataba aquel rollo - ¿Estás interesado en leer sobre eso? Puedo conseguirte más si tú quieres - exclamó la chica con emoción - Hay un montón sobre ese acontecimiento, recién los he ordenado…-

-No - susurró con cierta reserva - Solo leeré este… - se alejó de allí y entró a otra sala que encontró vacía. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y desenrolló el pergamino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El otoño había llegado al País del Fuego. Por la tarde, los días eran un poco fríos y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiaban de color. Por más que Sasuke hubiese querido refugiarse en su departamento debido al clima cambiante, no lo veía posible, pues durante las tardes acudía al archivo de la nación cuando tenía tiempo. Allí, se dedicaba por completo a leer los pergaminos que Sakura había escrito. No eran muchos y algunos estaban escritos en coautoría con otros shinobis. La mayoría eran informes que detallaban sus misiones, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea o del país. Era un poco complicado encontrarlos, pues los documentos, en su mayoría, no estaban organizados.

La joven con la que a menudo se topaba en el archivo se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a buscar dichos rollos; Shiho, era su nombre. Era aproximadamente de su edad, su cabello rubio y los enormes anteojos que utilizaba eran su marca más distintiva a simple vista. Pero cuando uno trataba con ella, se descubría su personalidad amable y su gran inteligencia. En una ocasión Sasuke se había encontrado con un documento escrito por ella sobre la decodificacion de claves y enigmas.

-¡Sasuke-san! - un día entró a la sala que él frecuentaba con varios rollos ninja en sus brazos, una imagen muy común de ella en aquel lugar - Mira lo que encontré -

Acostumbrado a aquellas explosiones enérgicas, el aludido levantó la vista sin inmutarse por el volumen de su voz. A continuación, la chica extendió los rollos sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Sasuke los examinó y arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Ante él se encontraban varios pergaminos viejos y un poco maltratados de la misma autora que había estado leyendo últimamente. Y eran de su época genin.

-¿Dónde… los encontraste? - murmuró con voz queda, como venía siendo su costumbre al hablar.

-Pertenecen a la sección genin que está dos pisos abajo. Estos lograron sobrevivir a la destrucción de Konoha pues se resguardaron en una antigua bodega en la Roca Hokage - Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio observandolos. Uno de ellos llamó su atención.

"_La huid... de Uchiha Sasuke de Konohagak..."_

El título estaba rasgado, pues nunca se le había dado su cuidado apropiado al pergamino. Lo tomó en sus manos y volteó a ver a la joven frente a él.

-Quisiera… leerlo en casa… ¿Puedo llevarlo? Lo regresaré -

Ella enarcó las cejas, quizá sorprendida por la emoción apenas contenida que detectó en la voz del pelinegro. Bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro Sasuke-san -

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Había oscurecido ya, la ciudad lucía iluminada y el rumor de la gente que paseaba por las calles era intensa. El pelinegro se sintió un poco desconectado de todos ellos, como si se encontrara en un lugar extraño y no en su aldea natal. La razón principal era que no lograba acostumbrarse a los lugares con multitudes, y esta Konoha ya no era la de años atrás, tranquila y amena. Otra de las razones por las que la aldea le resultaba extraña era que todos ellos lucían alegres y despreocupados, no estaban atormentados como él por el pasado, en sus hombros no cargaban con aquella imponente culpa.

Bajó la vista al pergamino en su mano y observó inmerso en nombre escrito en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche soñó con Sakura.

Y los siguientes días también.

Había leído tantos escritos de ella, que en sueños podía ser capaz de rememorar todas aquellas misiones en las que participó. Pudo verla viva, hablando, riendo, peleando. Sentía que la conocía a la perfección, sabía sus pensamientos, sabía lo que escribiría o cómo actuaría.

En sus sueños el equipo 7 existía completo. En sus sueños ella le sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano. Salían a misiones los tres juntos y al regresar, después de haberlas cumplido con éxito, sonreían satisfechos y celebraban en el restaurante favorito de Naruto.

Muchas veces se despertó en medio de la noche confundido y desorientado. Lentamente el golpe de la realidad se hacía presente y después venía la incredulidad de saber que todo aquello solo había sido parte de una ilusión, anhelos y deseos que su su inconsciente rememoraba en su mente.

Después de esos episodios, permanecía mirando fijamente a la nada oscura frente a él, debatiéndose en saber qué era peor, si tener las pesadillas en donde rememoraba sus crímenes o estos sueños utópicos que le restregaban cuánto había perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke Uchiha no estaba bien.

Durante cinco meses había tratado de cumplir sus obligaciones con prontitud y eficiencia, siempre rindiendo cuentas a Kakashi. A veces lo mandaba a cumplir misiones y a hacer equipo con otros ninjas. Se encargaban de diseñar el plan de acción juntos, recopilaban la información necesaria y lo ejecutaban con presteza. Él hablaba poco y solo lo necesario. Evitaba las conversaciones que no tuvieran que ver con sus misiones. En algunas ocasiones había tenido que formar equipo con ninjas de su generación. Con frecuencia eran Naruto, Kiba, Neji o Lee, sin embargo, también había otros más. Hacer equipo con Ino Yamanaka había sido difícil, pues varias veces la mirada fría y acusatoria de ella lo dejaba sin palabras. Y a él solo le quedaba soportarlo sin más, ese era su castigo.

Pero fuera de la rutina y obligaciones que tenía como ex convicto, había una cosa que en realidad estaba mermando su salud. En específico, su salud mental.

Y era su empeño en volver a ver a Sakura.

Sabía que era una locura, se lo repetía al menos mil veces al día, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y había estado dándole vueltas al Tsukuyomi Infinito, había leído últimamente mucho sobre él. Pero aun cuando quisiera ponerlo en práctica, uno de los mayores impedimentos era su Rinnengan sellado. Lo único que le quedaba era el Sharingan. Este kekkei genkai poseía una técnica en específico, Kamui, que permitía la transferencia del usuario a cualquier lugar o persona que desee.

Pero… ¿y con personas muertas, era posible que funcionara? ¿Podía enviarlo con ella?

-Sasuke-san - levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre. Frente a él estaba Shiho quien lo miraba con inquietud - Estamos por cerrar el archivo…-

-Sí… - se levantó de la silla y cerró algunos viejos libros que momentos antes estudiaba con detenimiento. Se trataban de investigaciones centradas en el clan Uchiha y el sharingan, realizadas por distintos ninjas de variadas naciones. Hasta ese momento aún no encontraba algo de ayuda para resolver sus cavilaciones.

Tanto el pelinegro como la rubia fueron los últimos en salir del edificio. Y como siempre, las luces de la vida nocturna les dieron la bienvenida.

-Yo voy por este camino. Hasta luego - se despidió de la joven dándole la espalda y sin esperar respuesta.

-Ah, Sasuke-san… - se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volteó hacia atrás - Me preguntaba… si quisieras… si te gustaría ir a cenar algo. Va por mi cuenta… -

La joven rubia lo miraba nerviosa y apenada. Traía puesta la bata blanca que utilizaban los empleados de ese lugar como uniforme diario y sus anteojos se habían deslizado peligrosamente hasta la punta de su nariz, por lo que ella los retrajo hacia su posición habitual utilizando sus dedos.

Sasuke no buscaba ser pretencioso, pero tenía algo de experiencia y era evidente que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él. No le costaba nada aceptar su oferta y pasar un rato ameno en compañía de una persona que al menos lo trataba como cualquier persona normal. Después de todo, era una mujer adulta que nunca había intentado entrometerse en sus cosas ni tampoco lo molestaba con su presencia.

No era una molestia.

Y después de un breve silencio respondió:

-Lo siento, tal vez otro día -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de infinidad de intentos, era la primera vez que conseguía algo diferente.

Antes de eso, había buscado hasta el cansancio en los libros y pergaminos ninjas información que fuese de utilidad, pero nunca pudo encontrar algo, un testimonio, una técnica que le llenara sus expectativas. Pronto comprendió que no le quedaba otra salida más que poner en práctica lo poco que él sabía. Y esto significaba el utilizar su Sharingan de la manera que ya sabía: Kamui.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo utilizó, sin embargo, lo había hecho a la perfección. Concentró su chakra y pensó en el lugar o a la persona que deseaba ver. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban con Sakura. Pero nunca lograba percibir su presencia. Lo cual era de esperarse, ella estaba muerta. Los lugares a los que terminaba por trasladarse eran dimensiones muy distintas a las suyas y habían sido tanto sus intentos que había descubierto otras más de las que originalmente conocía. Mundos extraños, peligrosos y lejanos que compartían en común solamente lo deshabitados que estaban. No había en ellos ni un alma.

Sabía que si en algún momento Naruto o Kakashi o alguien más se enteraban de sus planes, lo obligarían a desistir, porque… ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que él buscaba?

Prefería no correr ese riesgo. Usualmente se internaba en lo profundo del bosque de noche y tomaba asiento sobre el frío pasto para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en lograr lo imposible. Y debía continuar sus esfuerzos, aunque la vida se le fuese en ello. Nadie lo entendería, por eso debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Aquella tarde de noviembre, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y su chakra fluctuaba en un vaivén constante a lo largo de su cuerpo, algo había sentido. Había sido un presentimiento, una intuición tan minúscula que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y se había desvanecido tan rápido como apareció. Abrió los ojos atónito. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Cerró los ojos buscándolo de nuevo, pero nada sucedió. ¿Acaso se había perdido para siempre? Miles de pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza provocando que su ira alimentara cada vez más su decepción.

Respiró hondamente. Nada ganaba con desesperarse. Concentró su energía una vez más y esperó a que apareciera aquello que había sentido. Esta vez estaría más alerta, debía ser tan rápido como un rayo para atraparlo. Pasaron dos horas antes de que aquello volviera. Y el Kamui se activó.

La transferencia fue cosa de segundos. El agujero acostumbrado había aparecido delante de él y lo había absorbido instantáneamente enviándolo a un lugar totalmente nuevo y desconocido. No había nada, solamente oscuridad y un frío atroz. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió de encontrar estrellas resplandeciendo en el firmamento, aquello era un espectáculo bastante inusual, pues jamás había visto nada parecido en otras dimensiones que no fuesen la propia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había llegado aquí? Una ráfaga de aire frío lo golpeó de lleno haciéndolo caer al suelo arenoso. Hasta entonces se percató de lo débil que se sentía. Al parecer, trasladarse a aquella dimensión requería de una cantidad de chakra descomunal. Eso solo significaba que este lugar era muy remoto, en extremo alejado de su propio lugar de origen.

Como pudo, se incorporó un poco y quedó sentado en el suelo tiritando de frío. Cerró los ojos e hizo concentrar su chakra restante en el centro de su abdomen. Era muy poco, pero por suerte el suficiente para realizar otro traslado más y volver a casa. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. El presentimiento que había sentido antes, ahora era un poco más fuerte allí. Era una presencia.

Era Sakura.

Como pudo, se puso de pie. Secó las gotas de sudor frío que le resbalaban por todo el rostro y respiró profundamente tratando de asimilar aquello. Comenzó a temblar de manera incontenible y no era por las bajas temperaturas.

Su mente hizo cálculos y planes con prontitud. Transferirse hacia el lugar en donde sentía la presencia le tomaría todo su chakra. Lo cual era un riesgo, pues nada le aseguraba que en efecto, ella se encontrara allí. ¿Debía confiar en sus sentidos o en su mente? ¿Y si aquella dimensión era igual de inhóspita que esta? ¿Cómo podría recompensar o amasar la energía suficiente para volver? Podría quedar atrapado y morir de inanición, o ser atacado por algo o alguien y no poder defenderse por falta de energía.

Se concentró e hizo el intento por percibir algo más a parte de la presencia de Sakura. Pero no sintió nada más que a ella.

Con un profundo pesar, supo que aquello era demasiado arriesgado. Era muy extraño que solo pusiese sentir a la pelirosa, pero también esperanzador. Sintiéndose derrotado, realizó el sello de mano y activó el Kamui. En instantes regresó de nuevo a Konoha, solo que ya no al bosque, sino a su casa.

Cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no podía moverse, pues la falta de chakra afectaba sus sentidos. El silencioso departamento, aunque también estaba frío, no se comparaba con la atmósfera de hace unos momentos.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, al igual que sus párpados, y antes de perder el conocimiento, con la vista fija en el techo, solo alcanzó a articular algunas palabras:

-Rinnengan… lo… necesito... -

_Continuará_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola de nuevo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Por favor, siéntanse libres de decirme qué opinan de la historia, sé que pueden existir dudas con respecto a algunos acontecimientos que estoy relatando y espero que conforme avance la historia estas sean resueltas. Tampoco es como si fuese a alargarse en muchos capítulos, calculo que otros dos y finaliza, pero espero aun así que me hagan saber lo que piensan. De nuevo gracias, nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la autora: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos._

_ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido sexual._

**Arigatō**

**Capítulo 3**

Al abrir los ojos, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue precisamente averiguar en dónde se encontraba. Durante los primeros cinco segundos, en los cuales se mantuvo inmóvil postrado en la cama, desconoció su propia habitación. La cordura llegó poco a poco, se inclinó hacia adelante con lentitud apoyando únicamente los codos en el suave jergón; notó que las cortinas de la ventana estaban corridas y mostraban el paisaje otoñal a través del cristal, en donde de vez en cuando, hojas sueltas de los árboles se prestaban al acompasado vaivén de la fría brisa del exterior.

Salió de la cama haciendo a un lado el pesado edredón blanco y se percató que la calefacción estaba encendida, pues del suelo emanaba una agradable tibieza que sus desnudos pies recibían con agrado. Caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla para abrirla. También había una atmósfera cálida en la estancia principal y a esto se le unía el placentero olor a comida cocinándose. Escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y giró la cabeza preguntándose quién entraría.

-¡Uchiha-san! - la joven mujer exclamó con mucha sorpresa. Entró rápidamente y corrió hacia él - ¡Por fin despertaste! - Sasuke se sintió tan desorientado de ver a aquella persona en su departamento que se frotó los ojos con una mano, en un intento por aclarar si esto era o no una ilusión.

-Shiho…- murmuró quedamente. La rubia estaba tan desaliñada como siempre y traía consigo una bolsa de supermercado.

-Salí un momento por algunas verduras que necesitaba, ¿cómo te sientes? - el tono de su voz dejaba entrever lo preocupada que estaba.

El pelinegro no respondió, en cambio, se sentó en el suelo y masajeó la su frente, en específico, la región encima de las cejas. Intentó hacer memoria de la última vez que había estado despierto, pero tenía dificultad para recordar.

-¿Qué… pasó? ¿Qué día es hoy…? -

-No tengo idea qué te sucedió…- la joven tomó asiento a su lado - Te encontré ayer por la tarde… sobre el suelo de tu habitación. Intenté despertarte, pero sólo recobraste la conciencia por momentos. Quise llamar a alguien, pedir ayuda, pero… me dijiste que no lo hiciera… - Sasuke la escuchó atento, impresionado de su relato.

-Entraste a mi casa… - ante esto, la rubia acomodó sus anteojos con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Lo s-siento… es solo que… estaba preocupada. Dejaste de ir al Archivo de la Nación desde hace tres días… y siempre habías avisado con anticipación si ibas a ausentarte… -

Sasuke no dijo nada. Estaba alarmado. Tanto por los días que había permanecido inconsciente, como las faltas que seguramente aparecerían acumuladas en su expediente respecto a los trabajos forzados que debería estar cumpliendo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y entró a su habitación. Tomó la capa oscura que yacía colgada en el armario para cubrirse con ella. Después de unos momentos, salió rápidamente del cuarto y del departamento, dejando tras de él a una azorada y preocupada joven.

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, tuvo que esperar a que este terminase de atender una reunión. Recargó la espalda en la pared más próxima y aprovechó esos momentos para entregarse a sus pensamientos.

Lo poco que recordaba antes de quedar inconsciente, presumiblemente desde hace tres días, era que había utilizado la técnica de Kamui para viajar a otra dimensión. Lo había hecho siguiendo una vibración anómala que percibió mientras concentraba su chakra pensando en Sakura. Recordaba que el lugar a donde había terminado por llegar era, en suma, extrañísimo. No había nada en él, solo oscuridad y un frío atroz.

Cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien confundido, todo parecía un sueño cuando trataba de rememorar aquel lugar, por lo que comenzó a cuestionarse si de verdad había ocurrido.

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron varias personas. Después, la secretaria del Hokage le hizo una seña que le autorizaba entrar a la sala y el pelinegro lo hizo, no sin antes percatarse que la mujer lo miraba fijamente. Era un enojo apenas contenido, evidente en la forma en que frunció sus cejas y sus labios se mantenían apretados.

-Gracias Shizune, déjanos solos - exclamó Kakashi amigable. Después de unos momentos ambos ninjas estuvieron solos. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Kakashi... - exclamó con un poco de alarma - No era mi intención ausentarme de mis labores... - titubeó un poco antes de continuar - había algo... importante que debía... -

-No tienes que preocuparte, Sasuke - su antiguo sensei se puso de pie y observó el paisaje que le ofrecía la inmensa ventana contigua a él - Shiho-chan me contó todo. Por esta vez te cubrí, pero asegurate de que no se vuelva a repetir ni que afecte el desempeño de tus deberes -

-Claro... - susurró perplejo y con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Acaso no iba a preguntar más cosas?

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien... - Kakashi, que hasta ese momento le había dado la espalda, se había volteado y le sonreía por debajo de su máscara. Sasuke no entendía de lo que estaba hablando - Es bueno que te des la oportunidad de estar con una persona... - el pelinegro enarcó las cejas y el Hokage agitó las manos repentinamente - ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Tampoco es de mi incumbencia! Ya... puedes irte si quieres - y después de esas palabras, rió con nerviosismo, dejando aún más contrariado al Uchiha.

-Sí... - se obligó a decir y salió del lugar. Sea lo que fuese que Shiho le había contado al Hokage, había funcionado. Le evitó tener problemas no solo con Kakashi, sino con los demás Kages, pues estos monitoreaban sus actividades de forma escrupulosa. Naruto lo visitaba con regularidad, pero en esos momentos aún se encontraba en una misión fuera de Konoha, cosa que agradeció Sasuke, pues de otra forma hubiese descubierto sus actividades en el bosque. Todo esto le indicaba que debía ser más cuidadoso a partir de ese momento, si es que iba a continuar realizando aquello. Sobre todo comprobar si lo que experimentó hace tres días realmente había sucedido.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, la joven de anteojos ya se había marchado. Sobre el desayunador estaba la comida que más temprano había preparado para él. El Uchiha desvió la vista y entró a su habitación dispuesto a poner manos a la obra, su prioridad ahora era saber si no había imaginado los sucesos de hace tres días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto había estado visitando su departamento con frecuencia en los últimos días y Sasuke sospechaba que algo estaba afectando a su rubio amigo. Afuera ya había comenzado a nevar, por lo que salir a entrenar se antojaba muy poco, de modo que pasaban las tardes que tenían libres conversando o practicando algunos jutsus. A veces Naruto platicaba sin descanso sobre el pasado, a veces escribían los reportes de misiones mientras bebían té. En el peor de los casos se sentaban frente al televisor con un bol de ramen en sus manos y veían algún programa al azar.

Y este era uno de esos días. Sasuke había aprendido a identificar el estado de ánimo de su amigo mediante las actividades que él tenía ganas de hacer. Ver televisión hasta el cansancio le decía que Naruto buscaba distraerse para no ser arrastrado por la tristeza.

Era casi medianoche, y su rubio amigo miraba con fijeza la pantalla, que era el único aparato que desprendía luz en esos momentos. En la pequeña sala de estar del Uchiha, estaban ambos jóvenes sentados en el cálido suelo de madera. A su lado yacían amontonados varios trastes que habían contenido fideos, por lo que el pelinegro se puso de pie y los llevó al fregadero. Volvió con un vaso de agua para él y otro para Naruto.

-Hoy era su cumpleaños - sentenció el rubio sin apartar la vista del televisor. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y espero a que continuara hablando - Ayer me he encontrado a Neji y... me habló de ella -

Naruto dejó escapar un débil suspiro. No parecía estar viendo ya la programación de su canal preferido. Estaba con la vista fija más allá, en algún punto de sus recuerdos.

-Me pregunto... si ella siguiera viva... tal vez... -

Después de esas palabras, ya no dijo más y solo bajó la mirada con tristeza. Sasuke sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, a Hinata Hyuuga, quien había muerto durante la cuarta guerra ninja. El pelinegro recargó la espalda en la pared más cercana y observó por largo rato a su amigo. Este ya se había compuesto de su letargo. Reía débilmente ante las situaciones chuscas que hacían las personas del programa televisivo. Al poco tiempo caería rendido de cansancio y Sasuke le cubriría con una manta mientras el rubio estaría susurrando entre sueños el nombre de una persona perdida. Al día siguiente actuaría como si nada y continuaría viviendo resignado en este presente que el destino le había escogido.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Naruto se había rendido, pero él no, nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nervioso.

Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en un intento por calmar a su corazón, la realidad era que la ansiedad era más fuerte que su voluntad.

Abrió los párpados y fijó la vista por centésima vez en la puerta de aquella sala de juntas. En esos momentos se estaba decidiendo su futuro como ex convicto. Si obtenía tan solo un voto en contra, no retirarían el sello de su Rinnengan y tendría que esperar otro año para que se volviese a considerar aquella petición.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, lo que le sobresaltó un poco. De ella salió el secretario del Mizukage, quien lo invitó a entrar. Al hacerlo, se encontró en presencia de los cinco kages de las cinco naciones ninja. Cada uno tenía sus ojos puestos en él, escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Sasuke Uchiha, a continuación se te comunicará la decisión a la que hemos llegado con respecto al Rinnengan que posees - quien habló fue Mifune, el anciano general samurai del País del Hierro.

El pelinegro respiró hondamente. Se había esforzado mucho para este día; en otro tiempo no le hubiese importado el veredicto de los kages, sin embargo, ahora estaba desesperado. En los pasados meses, había tenido tan solo una oportunidad de trasladarse a aquella dimensión de antes. Pudo explorarla con detenimiento y caminar sobre su superficie. Confirmó que no había nadie con vida allí y que desplazarse a ese inhóspito lugar consumía una cantidad inmensurable de chakra. No sabía qué pensar de aquel mundo, pues no había ningún precedente en ningún texto que le diera alguna explicación satisfactoria. Solo había algo de lo que estaba seguro y era de que cuando se transportaba a ese lugar, podía sentir a Sakura. No había ninguna duda de que se trataba de la pelirosa y habría ido hacia ella de no ser por el poco chakra que se mantenía en su cuerpo una vez que estaba en aquel mundo. Esa última vez incluso había llevado consigo píldoras especiales para reponer su energía, pero a pesar de que comió las 15 completas, su chakra se había mantenido igual de bajo.

Era por eso que necesitaba el Rinnengan. Estaba seguro que con él podría ir al lugar en donde sentía la presencia de Sakura sin la necesidad de llegar primero a aquella dimensión desolada.

De vuelta a la realidad, observó los labios del anciano Mifune moverse.

-Se ha decidido... que se te denegará la petición de liberar el Rinnengan de tu ojo izquierdo -

Sintió que era la peor de las sentencias recibidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba ahí y había traído consigo varias bolsas repletas de comida y bebida. Enseguida se puso a cortar vegetales mientras hablaba y hablaba sobre algo que el pelinegro no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Sabía lo que pretendía su rubio amigo, no era ningún secreto que le habían negado a Sasuke liberar su Rinnengan y ahora intentaba ser positivo trayendo un poco de alegría a su día.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, nadie podría comprender su decepción. Naruto tenía buenas intenciones, pero nunca lo entendería. Quiso decirle que lo dejara solo, que se marchara, que nadie podría hacer desaparecer aquel sentimiento que se hallaba atrapado en su pecho y lo lastimaba. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Al cabo de unas horas comenzaron a tomar el licor japonés que Naruto trajo. Al principio se mostró dubitativo, sin embargo, terminó por aceptarlo y apuró la bebida hasta el fondo. Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo más ligero, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse torpes y su boca se desinhibió.

-Sé que te han nominado varias veces para el puesto de Hokage... – habló el pelinegro arrastrando un poco las palabras – Dime, ¿Por qué no lo has aceptado…? –

Después de un momento de silencio, Naruto respondió:

-¿Cómo podría aceptar ser Hokage, si no pude siquiera salvar a una amiga? -

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en Sasuke. Recargó su espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos al sentir que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Naruto…? – comentó en voz baja - Deberías odiarme… - el aludido solo sonrió con tristeza. Dio un sorbo al pequeño vaso con licor y se quedó mirando a algún lugar de la pared frente a él.

-No puedo, eres mi amigo – y después de una pequeña pausa, añadió: - Sakura-chan no lo hubiera aprobado tampoco –

Los dos no dijeron nada por largo rato. El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula con enojo.

-Si pudiera dar mi vida para que ella siguiese con vida… - recordó los textos que Sakura había escrito en los pergaminos. La imaginó sonriendo y allí con ellos. Su mente rememoró un sinfin de imágenes.

-No lo hagas – la voz del Uzumaki sonó imperativa – No está bien que te tortures así. Ella ya no está con nosotros y tú has pagado lo que debías. Debes aprender a vivir con ello… -

Estuvo a punto de espetar lo equivocado que estaba, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Naruto se levantó de su lugar y abrió. La persona al otro lado de la entrada era Shiho, la archivista de pergaminos. Al ver al joven rubio frente a ella, su expresión cambió a una de sobresalto.

-Uzumaki-kun… lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… no quise ser inoportuna - la joven hizo una reverencia y después el ademán de retirarse, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-_Oi_, aguarda… Vamos, entra - ella se mostró dubitativa.

-No lo sé… - exclamó insegura - Tal vez o-otro día… -

-Esta bien. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? -

Él no contestó, solo bajó la mirada y no se movió de la pared cuando la joven entró al departamento. Ella lucía en verdad muy nerviosa.

-¡Muy bien! - exclamó el Uzumaki cuando los tres estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa. Y nadie decía nada. De nuevo, el rubio fue el primero en hablar - Entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron? -

-E-en el Archivo Ninja, Uzumaki-kun... - ella miró de soslayo al pelinegro. Este mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-Teme, en realidad no entiendo qué haces todo el tiempo metido ahí - comentó Naruto frunciendo el ceño - ¿No es aburrido?

-¡En realidad no Uzumaki-kun! Es tan interesante la clase de cosas que puedes encontrar. ¿Sabías que existen pergaminos ninjas de hace doscientos años? Uchiha-san y yo encontramos por casualidad uno que perteneció a la honorable Mito-sama... -

-No tengo idea quién es ella… - murmuró con voz desabrida el rubio.

-Oh Uzumaki-kun... - la chica sonrió derrotada.

-Veo que tienen mucho en común ustedes - el joven apuró su bebida, después depositó el vaso vacío en la mesita - Cielos, miren la hora… Ya debo irme -

-_Ah,_ no… entonces yo también - ella agitó ambos brazos avergonzada.

-No… no… - Naruto se puso de pie riendo con nerviosismo - Quedate… yo no quiero estorbar… - se rascó la nuca y sonrió más, curveando con el gesto sus mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol. La joven arqueó mucho las cejas y el pelinegro solo cerró los ojos con hastío. No pasó mucho para que ellos dos se quedaran solos.

-¿Qué fue todo e-eso…? - murmuró Shiho sorprendida.

Sasuke no respondió, pero algo sospechaba. Seguramente Kakashi le había contado algunas cosas al _dobe._

-Como sea… Sasuke-san… solo pasé a tu casa porque estaba preocupada - el aludido dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro - Últimamente no has pasado por el archivo y… bueno, quería saber si todo estaba bien… -

-No tiene nada que ver contigo - observó cómo hirieron esas palabras a la rubia - Será mejor que te marches -

-Ya veo… - dijo con tristeza. Parecía que se iría en cualquier momento, pero continuó hablando: - Sasuke-san… sé… yo sé por lo que estás atravesando en estos momentos - el pelinegro abrió los ojos y se encontró con la joven muy cerca de él. Ella se quitó las gafas, revelando unos hermosos ojos ámbar - Por favor… déjame aliviar un poco tu sufrimiento… -

-Shiho… - dijo en tono grave a modo de advertencia - Vete -

-Ambos perdimos a alguien… - las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de la mujer. Estiró los brazos y con ellos rodeó los hombros inertes del Uchiha.

Aquel contacto le provocó un repentino cansancio. Quizás provocado por el licor, pues su mente se mantenía en un vaivén continuo que le mareaba y lo hacía sentir enfermo. Tan solo quiso descansar su cabeza en algo suave, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Si tenía suerte, lo haría por siempre.

Pero se obligó a estar consciente.

-Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte - murmuró abriendo un poco los párpados. No se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, solo estaba estático en su lugar, con los cálidos brazos de Shiho rodeandolo. Ella se retiró un poco, lo necesario para poder mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Acto seguido, sintió que los suaves labios de ella rozaron los suyos, él hizo el ademán de apartarse, pero la joven mujer evitó esto apretando más su cuerpo contra él.

-En cambio, yo tengo mucho… permíteme… por favor - Sasuke mostraba sus reservas ante lo que ella estaba insinuando, pero las siguientes palabras lograron quebrar algo de su defensa - Piensa que soy otra persona… imagina… imagina que soy Sakura-san… -

En seguida la sujetó de los brazos y la alejó de él. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida dispuesto a dejarla allí. Pero ella ya lo estaba abrazando por la espalda impidiendo su huida.

-Shiho - volvió a susurrar su nombre, pero ahora con menos ímpetu. Ella lo hizo girarse y una vez cara a cara, llevó su suave mano al rostro de él cubriéndole los ojos. Le ordenó que los mantuviera cerrados para después tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo a su habitación. Sasuke temblaba. Una vez en la recámara lo desvistió lentamente, prenda por prenda, sacándole primero la camisa revolviendo sus negros cabellos en el proceso; ella hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa y con infinita gentileza murmuró palabras de sosiego en su oído, instando a que pensara en la pelirosa mientras la tocaba con vacilación.

-Sasuke-kun… - murmuró ella y fue tan real, tan genuino escucharla decir aquello, que el atormentado Uchiha perdió entonces la cabeza, la besó intensamente y la recostó en la cama con agitada premura. Se acomodó en medio de sus piernas y sus manos desabrocharon su cinturón, ansioso por culminar el acto lo antes posible. Con movimientos desesperados y torpes colocó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y un placentero estremecimiento los hizo gemir cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella.

La voz de él era grave y profunda, muy diferente a los adorables suspiros que exclamaba la joven en su oído. Entonces él murmuró con desesperación el nombre de la pelirosa, la tomó de las muñecas y las colocó a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, besándola mientras la poseía, ahogando los gemidos de ambos en el proceso. La marea de sensaciones iba en aumento, cada vez alzándose más y más al punto en que no hubo poder humano que evitara su desbordamiento. Fue tan intenso el sentimiento que por un breve momento y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Sasuke tuvo un atisbo de felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observó la lápida frente a él y como era de noche, no podía distinguir bien el nombre tallado en la piedra. Pero sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía, él mismo había mandado a la persona ahí. No se había atrevido a traer consigo alguna flor, tan solo se inclinó hacía adelante y limpió con su mano la superficie haciendo a un lado la tierra y alguna que otra hoja seca.

Mañana era su cumpleaños.

Por eso la visitaba por primera vez desde que había llegado a Konoha y durante la noche, porque sabía que al día siguiente un montón de gente estaría reunida allí, con ella.

Cuando decidió que ya había sido suficiente de ver la lápida esperando un milagro y cuando estuvo seguro de que ir a visitarla no había aliviado en nada su incertidumbre, decidió irse por fin. La ya conocida opresión en el pecho se había alojado allí desde hace tiempo, y tenía el presentimiento de que en cuanto se alejara desaparecería el dolor. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la silenciosa figura de Sai a varios metros frente a él. En un principio solo se miraron en silencio, pero cuando el Uchiha caminó dispuesto a retirarse, el otro habló por fin.

-Has estado buscando a Sakura -

Aquella oración lo frenó en su lugar. No volteó a verlo para que no pudiera percatarse de lo alarmado que estaba. Sai se aproximó con lentitud y se detuvo frente al pequeño cuadrado de piedra con el nombre de la Haruno inscrito en él.

Aún de espaldas, Sasuke no sabía qué respuesta darle.

-Has estado revisando los pergaminos que ella escribió, ¿cierto? - su voz era casi un susurro - Me han ordenado vigilar lo que haces en el archivo de la nación del fuego. No te preocupes, es solo rutinario -

El otro pelinegro quiso suspirar con alivio. Su secreto estaba a salvo. Sai continuó hablando.

-Aquella vez… le dije a Sakura del sufrimiento de Naruto por culpa de la promesa que le había hecho de traerte de vuelta a la aldea - ante esto, Sasuke enarcó las cejas sintiendo su corazón acelerar su ritmo - Era palpable el sufrimiento de ambos, por eso yo quise terminarlo por ellos. De haber sabido que Sakura perdería la vida por culpa de eso… -

-Tú no enterraste el kunai envenenado en ella - declaró el Uchiha con voz grave y molesta.

-Ni tú tampoco - Sasuke apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada - Ella lo hizo para… -

-Para salvarme. Lo sé - se dio la vuelta para por fin encararlo. Sai mantenía su expresión serena a excepción de su ceño, el cual estaba fruncido. El joven Uchiha habló: - No sé cuánto te has estado atormentando por eso, pero no deberías. Yo soy el único que debe hacerlo. Yo fuí… quién la mató - las últimas palabras fueron casi un murmullo. El otro shinobi bajó la vista y Sasuke dio por terminada la conversación. Se fue de allí sin voltear atrás. Al llegar a su departamento, el dolor en su pecho había ascendido a su garganta manifestándose con imperiosa fuerza. Aflojó los botones de su camisa buscando el preciado oxígeno y tosió algunas veces al no conseguirlo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y con los puños cerrados golpeó una y otra vez la madera debajo de él. Aunque las astillas lastimaron su piel, no se detuvo, solo lo hizo después de que su pecho se rindiera al dolor y su sollozo ahogara sus fuerzas para continuar.

Estuvo un momento recostado entre la madera astillada mirando al techo, poniendo en orden su mente y alimentando la resolución que daba vueltas en su mente. Limpió las lágrimas de sus cuencas con el dorso de la mano. Se puso de pie y tomó su capa del suelo colocándola sobre sus hombros. Después cerró los ojos para poder concentrar su chakra en el centro de su estómago. Requirió de toda su habilidad para llegar al punto deseado.

Activó el Kamui y en instantes se encontró en aquella dimensión extraña, fría y oscura. Como había predicho, su cuerpo sintió una debilidad inusitada que provocó que casi cayera hacia el frente, logrando impedir el impacto al sostenerse con una sola rodilla flexionada. De nuevo cerró los ojos y concentró su energía de la forma que ya sabía. No le fue difícil encontrar la cálida presencia de Sakura a través de la distancia, siempre en un punto en lo que parecía ser el noroeste, si es que tal sistema de referencia aplicaba de algún modo en ese lugar.

Sea cual fuese el caso, Sasuke estaba desesperado, de modo que ahora le importaba muy poco las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que permanecer en un mundo donde Sakura no existía.

Se dejó envolver por la imagen de la pelirosa. Acto seguido, activó el Kamui manteniendo a la joven en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hasta ese momento, la pelirosa había tenido al menos tres ocasiones para herir a Sasuke con su kunai. Pero no lo había hecho, dubitativa, se había arrepentido en el último instante. Y ahora que habían detenido momentáneamente su pelea, ella podía pensar con claridad. Bajó la mirada y vio las nubes blancas y afelpadas reflejadas en el agua del lago donde estaban parados. _

_Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar cualquier duda y corrió hacia él con el puño levantado. Asestó uno, dos, tres golpes directos, pero el Uchiha se protegió creando una barrera con sus brazos frente a él en forma de cruz. Al ver que la chica intentaría propinar un golpe más, con un movimiento de sus sanguinolentos ojos, activó el susanno._

_La pelirosa se quedó estupefacta al ver aquella gigante mole morada. Tenía un aspecto aterrador y apenas si esquivó el puño inmenso que intentó aplastarla. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, se esfumo en medio de un grito de dolor por parte de su ex compañero. Él cayó de rodillas al agua llevándose una mano al sangrante ojo._

_-Es mi oportunidad – corrió en dirección del joven sin darle tiempo a que emergiera la duda. Sasuke no se percató de nada. Estando a unos cuantos metros de él, alzó el brazo con el kunai envenenado en mano. _

_No podía hacerlo. _

_La realidad le golpeaba de una manera que la dejaba sin aliento. Se detuvo frente a él, su mano temblaba y un sollozo lastimero escapó de su garganta._

_Comenzó a llorar. La punta del arma estaba casi sobre la frente de Sasuke, sin embargo, no avanzaría más allá. _

_Lo amaba tanto que era incapaz de quitarle la vida. _

_Él se puso de pie, observó la escena y le arrebató el kunai a Sakura._

_Sin mediar ni una palabra, ella se alejó hacia atrás al ver que él no tenía dudas. Había agitado el arma contra la kunoichi y esta lo había esquivado. Quería matarla. Así de simple era la realidad. Sasuke no tenía ninguna contemplación como ella. Pensó en escapar de allí. ¿Qué objeto tenía enfrentar a alguien a quién no podías asesinar? ¿Atraparlo? ¿Llevarlo a casa?_

_Alzó la vista a todas partes buscando una seña que le indicara si Naruto o Kakashi-sensei se encontraban cerca, pero no detectó nada. Sasuke comenzó a andar en su dirección, hacia ella. Lo hacía con calma; su mirada era decidida, llena de odio. Sakura separó los labios para hablar, pero nada pudo pronunciar._

_-No lo hagas... – susurró al fin, mientras se alejaba de él velozmente. El chico la siguió. Escalaron algunos árboles, ella intentaba perderlo. Justo cuando estaba segura que tendría éxito, la figura de un hombre salió de la nada frente a ella y le asestó un golpe que la tiró del árbol. La tomó de las manos desde atrás e hizo que se arrodillara. Intentó zafarse pero aquel ninja la tenía sometida. _

_De entre las sombras apareció Sasuke, desaliñado, herido. La pelirosa gritó que se detuvieran. Sacando fuerza de donde pudo, forcejeó y logró liberar un brazo. Sin embargo, la misteriosa figura fracturó la pierna izquierda de la kunoichi, lo hizo de un rápido movimiento. Esta prorrumpió en un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo._

_-Ahora no irá a ningún lado, Sasuke, acabala – la chica pudo ver que una máscara cubría el rostro de aquel sujeto. Su voz era calmada, fría y apática. Como si estuviera discutiendo de algo sin importancia. Sasuke lo observó con enojo._

_-No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Obito –_

_La pelirosa se arrastró como pudo intentando estar fuera de su alcance. Su espalda tocó la lisa superficie de una piedra. Descansó en ella y miró que Sasuke se aproximaba._

_¿Iba a matarla? ¿Moriría ahí, lejos de casa y de la mano del hombre que amaba?_

_A pesar de todo, Sakura aún pensaba en su bienestar. En las consecuencias que esto acarrearía para él. _

_Pensó en Naruto, pensó en Kakashi-sensei y en sus amigos. Jamás perdonarían a Sasuke. Caerían en el círculo de odio que ya mantenía cautivo al Uchiha. _

_Entonces decidió hacer lo único que podía en esa situación. _

_Si matarlo estaba fuera de la cuestión, entonces debía ser lo contrario._

_Con una mano temblorosa secó las gotas de sudor de su frente, mientras con la otra buscaba algo en el bolsillo que colgaba de su cinturón._

_-Sea lo que sea, nada servirá Sakura – el pelinegro ya estaba frente suyo, mirándola desde las alturas y observando cómo debajo de la capa blanca que cubría el cuerpo de Sakura, ella rebuscaba algo. Tenía una expresión de calma y resignación compaginada por el dolor que sentía en su pierna rota. Alzó la vista hacia él y sus grandes ojos verdes dejaron correr dos pequeños ríos, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados._

_-No es tu culpa, Sasuke-kun... – exclamó con voz entrecortada. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Sakura vertió el contenido de un pequeño frasco sobre el pasto a su lado. El Uchiha sospechó que se trataba de algún antídoto – Yo siempre... a ti...- él no la dejó terminar. La tomó del cuello de su capa y la levantó. Ella dejó escapar un quejido y cerró los ojos de dolor._

_-Ahora morirás, Sakura... – Su mano se encendió con la luz azulada que desprendía finos rayos y el sonido de mil pájaros._

_-Lo sé... – le respondió débilmente y él pudo ver que ella entrecerraba los ojos. Escuchó que algo caía al suelo. Bajó la vista y pudo ver que se trataba de un kunai. Aquello provocó que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño con sospecha e hizo desaparecer el chidori. Fijó de nuevo los ojos en Sakura. _

_Sus verdes ojos ya no lo veían y su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante. Parecía que intentaba decir algo, no obstante por alguna razón no podía articular palabra. Movía los labios pero solo salían balbuceos._

_Aún así y después de un momento, fue capaz de musitar algo con voz entrecortada. Lágrimas secas formaban patrones en sus mejillas y su aspecto era lamentable, lánguido y pálido._

-_Arigato… S...asuke-k…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir los ojos, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue precisamente averiguar en dónde se encontraba. Creyó que otra vez se trataba de su departamento, pero un chequeo rápido del lugar le hizo descartar por completo la idea. Con el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente en el pecho, salió de aquella cama y un lienzo húmedo cayó desde la frente a su regazo. Había tenido una pesadilla, había soñado con aquel día en que Sakura murió. Aún con el aliento agitado, volvió a analizar la habitación y le extrañó lo que vió.

Una vivienda derruida, con las paredes de madera gastadas y sucias, además estaba seguro que el techo goteaba cuando llovía. Las ropas que traía puestas no eran las suyas y a estas alturas, estaba seguro de que alguien había estado cuidándolo, la pregunta era quién y por qué.

Salió de la habitación y en medio de la sala en una pequeña mesita de madera se hallaba una anciana manipulando algunas hierbas secas. No apartó la vista de su quehacer cuando habló repentinamente.

-Vaya… has despertado por fin… -

El pelinegro la observó por un momento, tratando de discernir toda esta situación.

-¿Quién… eres…? - preguntó en voz débil. La mujer solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Era muy anciana y de estatura muy baja, cuando caminó hacia el otro extremo de la casa lo hizo con movimientos bastante lentos. Regresó con el joven sosteniendo un jarrón de barro. Se lo ofreció y este, al ver que se trataba de agua, tomó con ahínco.

-Esta es mi casa, te traje aquí cuando te encontré inconsciente en medio del bosque, muchacho -

El aludido enarcó las cejas confundido.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy… aquí? -

-Una semana - la anciana volvió a sentarse frente a la mesa y continuó moliendo algunas hierbas en un mortero. El lugar estaba muy mal iluminado, casi a oscuras, entonces él comprendió que la mujer no podía ver.

-¿Qué lugar es este…? - después de pensarselo un poco, reformuló la pregunta - ¿Dónde estoy? -

-En lo profundo del _Monte Jofuku _\- hizo una pausa para acercarle a Sasuke un cuenco con una emulsión de hierbas - Tomalo hasta el fondo, hará que recuperes tus fuerzas - sin pensarselo mucho, Sasuke la obedeció. Reprimió un gesto de repulsión ante el sabor de la bebida. La anciana rió débilmente, pues al parecer podía imaginar la reacción del joven. Ahora fue su turno de hacer una pregunta - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? -

Sasuke no quiso responder aquello. En cambio, se concentró en su actual situación. Conocía el _Monte Jofuku,_ colindaba con la frontera sur del País del Fuego. Apretó la mandíbula frustrado. No había resultado.

Había pasado una semana inconsciente y seguramente todo el mundo estaba buscándolo para entonces. La decepción que sintió fue tanta que no pudo ahogar un suspiro largo y sonoro, proveniente desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

En silencio, regresó a la habitación que suponía había ocupado durante siete días y buscó sus cosas. Las encontró dentro de un armario. Después se vistió con presteza sintiendo en un par de ocasiones que el mundo se trastocaba bajo sus pies. Era consciente de su debilidad y los mareos eran un síntoma muy claro de que su chakra aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Al salir de nuevo, la anciana se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente té con algunas galletas.

-Gracias… por todo. Tengo que irme ya - caminó hacia la salida y vio que la mujer se mantenía tranquila - No tengo dinero con qué pagarte… pero volveré con alg-

-No es necesario muchacho - lo interrumpió y sus hombros se agitaron levemente por la risilla que soltó - Tan solo asegúrate de recuperarte. Sobre la estufa encontrarás un poco de comida, le he envuelto en un pañuelo. Llevala contigo, es un camino largo el que estás por emprender -

Al escuchar aquello, el Uchiha frunció el ceño con sospecha. Al parecer, aquella anciana era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

-Dime, ¿hacia dónde crees que me dirijo? - preguntó el joven con voz grave y la guardia en alto.

-A Konoha, ¿cierto? - dio un sorbo a su té y continuó: - ¿En dónde más vive la ninja médico que has estado llamando entre sueños sino es en esa aldea...?

_Continuará _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola, qué tal!? Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. De verdad lo aprecio mucho y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Díganme si tienen quejas, sugerencias o cualquier comentario que se les venga a la mente. Estamos llegando al clímax de esta historia y como pueden ver, nuestro ninja pelinegro favorito cada vez sufre más. ¿Es que no tendrá un final feliz? Al parecer hay a alguien con el mismo nombre de Sakura, pero ¿en realidad será ella?_

_Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces!_


End file.
